


Always

by IntoTheFold



Series: Daddy's Girl [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Daddy Kink, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheFold/pseuds/IntoTheFold
Summary: “I should have known other men would start to want you as I- as I have.”A traumatic experience at a family picnic turns into a chance for Felicity to bond with her father.





	Always

Felicity hated family gatherings. Too many people, too many kids, too many conversations. Just about the sole thing good was the food, and even that varied depending on the host and how many people decided to only bring their take on deviled eggs. She had been displeased her father dragged her to Uncle Mark's for her cousin's birthday, but even though he was her uncle on her mom's side and her mom had long since passed, he was family. They were obligated, according to her father.

Keeping that in mind, Felicity had chosen a cute polka dot dress to wear in hopes of providing a bit of a distraction to her father during the event. She knew he liked her in dresses, and this new one she was sure would please him. Much to her dismay, however, he actually seemed more interested in conversing with other guests than hanging around her. She was instructed to go play with kids her age, though the eldest was only twelve and four years her junior. It was not an ideal situation.

It was under those circumstances Felicity found herself checking her cell phone in the spare bedroom being used to store coats and purses. Her only complaint about that particular dress was that it had no pockets, but it did give her a convenient excuse to slip away. She was in the middle of checking various social media accounts when she heard the door open.

Mark poked his head into the room, grinning jovially at her. “There you are! I was wondering where you went.”

“ Oh, um,” Felicity stuttered, feeling sheepish, “I just wanted to check my phone that's all.”

Mark snorted. “I can assure you nothing has happened on Twitter that couldn't wait until the party ended.” He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, and- was that the click of the lock?

“ Yeah, uh, you're probably right.” Felicity laughed nervously as Mark approached her. “But I needed a break, y'know? So many people.”

“ Mm.” He nodded. “So many people, and few worth the time...”

He was in front of her now, Felicity acutely aware of just how tall and muscular he was. He was good-looking, she supposed, with dark hair and piercing eyes. But he was her uncle. She wasn't interested in him like that, though the irony was not lost on her that she had specifically worn a dress to entice her father.

“ Love the dress...” Mark said, his voice hoarse. Felicity looked up at him with concern in her wide eyes, concern that was validated as he grabbed her and threw her face first onto the bed. Her phone clattered to the floor and she tried to push herself up to lunge for it but Mark climbed onto the bed behind her and forced her back down. “Shh, just relax...if you don't scream I promise this will be enjoyable for both of us.”

Before long Mark had grabbed her hips and hoisted her ass so it was in the air and presented to him. Her face buried in the pillow, she gripped the blanket and sobbed as she felt him yank her panties down to her knees. As though completely ignoring her muffled protests, he began hastily undoing his belt, even as Felicity could feel the bulge through the rough fabric of his khakis. She closed her eyes, just praying it would be over soon enough.

That was how her father found them.

Mark had barely started on his zipper when the old and unreliable lock on the door popped open; Felicity craned her neck but her elation was soon replaced with fear when she saw who stood in the hallway. Her first thought was to quickly blurt out that it wasn't her fault, to explain everything, but she was silenced by Mark's unwelcome caress of her hip.

“ Is there something I can do for you?” Mark asked daringly. Felicity could almost hear the sound of her father's teeth grinding, something she had not heard since his drunken bouts of rage. The two men stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Mark finally shrugged and continued with his zipper.

“ Get...the fuck...away from her,” her father said, his calm manner in sharp contrast with his ragged breath. Mark glanced over him with a smirk but did not stop.

“ Oh, language. Do you really think that's appropriate in front of your  _ darling little girl _ ?” Mark was growing bolder now, but what he said next Felicity knew would trigger something within her father that could not be contained. “Or are you just jealous?”

Felicity was unsure of when exactly it happened. One moment Mark was behind her, poised for entry, and then next his head had smashed against the clock on the dresser and he lay propped up against the wall surrounded by bits of broken glass and nursing a bloody nose. Her father's fist was covered in blood, specks of it on his shirt, and he looked more incensed than ever as he snarled down at her uncle. All the while Mark kept laughing.

Shakily, Felicity reached down to her knees and pulled her panties back over her hips, gingerly rolling onto her side and sitting up on the bed. She gasped as her father suddenly appeared right in front of her, silently grabbing their coats, her purse, and finally her wrist before tugging her along towards the exit. She reached down and scooped up her phone, her sobs made worse by the crack in the screen. Other family members had begun to poke their heads into the house, having heard the crash, and there were several murmurs of concern as her father pulled her past them.

She still heard Mark laughing like a madman. “What you're doing is a sin!” he shouted down the hallway, the whispers intensifying at his comment to the point where they became almost unbearable and Felicity thought she would drown. But then they were outside, out of the house where her uncle would no doubt give a less than truthful account of events, and she for a brief moment relished in the warmth of the sunlight on her tear-stained face.

Her father dragged her straight to the car, throwing their jackets inside before hurriedly climbing in and starting the engine. Felicity sidled into the passenger's seat and put on her seatbelt, preoccupied with fidgeting with her hands as they pulled out of the driveway. She was not looking forward to the hour long drive ahead.

A long time passed in complete silence. Felicity had peeled all of the nail polish from her fingers, though she gave up on trying to clean the splotches of black mascara from around her eyes. She looked like a whore, or so she thought glancing in the mirror. She felt like a whore. It hadn't even been her fault- had it?

Her father's knuckles were still white on the steering wheel, his jaw clenched. She knew better than to try to talk to him like this, but something about the encounter was bothering her and she felt it needed to be said. She had to make her worries known.

“ He knows,” she croaked, the tears in her eyes returning. “W-what he said, when we were leaving...he knows, doesn't he?”

Her father scoffed, dismissing her concerns. “He doesn't know a damn thing.”

“ B-but Dad, what if he tells e-everyone, and then- and then they'll know, and-”

“ And then what? What exactly do you think will happen?”

“ Then they'll lock you up and I'll never see you again!” Felicity was trembling now; a glance at her father's face revealed he had paled, if only slightly. His nerves were showing in the way he licked his lower lip, the way he gulped excessively. He opened his mouth slowly, as if choosing his next words carefully.

“ I would never,  _ never  _ let that happen, do you understand? All anyone has to go on is Mark's word, and seeing as he nearly violated you I don't think it is likely anyone will believe him.”

Felicity nodded, staring down at her knees. “I...I'm sorry,” she muttered.

Her father did not reply.

They sat in silence for the remainder of the ride, and when they got home Felicity could not help but notice her father make a beeline for his office where he slammed the door. She felt her stomach flop; that was where he always went  _ before _ . Before this renewed affection for her, he would lock himself in his office for hours and come out raging drunk. If he acknowledged her at all it would be to yell at her for something, and she was terrified it was happening again. The best thing to do was to avoid him, and it was with that line of thought that Felicity decided to take a shower.

The hot water felt amazing, and for the first time since her encounter with Mark she began to relax. She scrubbed the dried mascara from her face, pleased at how such a little thing could make her feel cleansed. She was grateful that was the only reminder she had of his assault; all things considered, she was lucky. The thought of her father cooped up in his office though, drinking, made the tears well in her eyes. She had only had him like this for maybe two months. She couldn't lose him, not like this.

Felicity choked on her small sobs as the shower curtain was suddenly pulled back. She could see her father standing in the bathroom through the clear liner and began to panic. Surely he was drunk and ready to yell at her for being at fault in the earlier situation. If she hadn't worn that dress, if only she'd been more modest- but he did not open his mouth. Without a word he began undressing, unbuttoning his still bloodied shirt and folding it neatly on the counter. The rest of his clothing followed, and with wide eyes she watched him as he climbed into the shower with her.

“ Da-” she started to say before being interrupted by her father's soft voice.

“ Have you washed?”

Felicity slowly shook her head. He didn't  _ smell _ drunk, that was for sure. He actually looked completely normal as he picked up her loofa and squirted on some lavender-scented body wash. He motioned for her to turn around, for which she was grateful; she had been intimate with her father twice now, but neither time had either of them been completely naked. This was a new and uncomfortable experience, but as her father began scrubbing her back she breathed a contented sigh.

His touch was gentle, far more so than she would have imagined given how he reacted earlier. Perhaps he wasn't upset with her after all, but Felicity still could not surmise what he was thinking. Once he finished her back he turned her around, not meeting her eyes even as she scanned his features. He seemed calm but otherwise unreadable as he ran the sponge over her body, though she couldn't help but notice the way he skirted over her breasts and avoided between her legs. Her heart sank.

Her father cleaned off the remaining suds and set the loofa aside, gesturing for her to change positions with him. He was careful to avoid unnecessary skin contact as they did, and when Felicity put her face beneath the warm water she felt herself start to cry. She tried to keep herself from shaking so he wouldn't notice, but she knew eventually she had to turn to face him. When she did so she kept her head tilted back, letting the water mix with her tears as she rinsed her back. It's over, she knew. What they had was over.

But then suddenly she felt warm, moist lips on hers; her eyes snapped open as her father deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped easily into her mouth and she met it with her own, moaning at the smooth contact. Without thinking she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, pleased when he allowed her and pressed the front of his body up against hers. She gasped as she felt the erect cock pressing against her belly and, pulling back from the kiss, stared up at him.

His expression was soft, and he smiled slightly as he tucked her hair behind her ear. “Beautiful...” he murmured, the second time in recent memory he had complimented her appearance. Felicity felt her face flush; anxious, she broke eye contact but he simply lifted her chin and turned her back to face him. “I should have known other men would start to want you as I-” he choked, stumbling over the words, “As I have.”

Felicity shook her head. “I don't  _ want _ other men. I just want you, Daddy. Always.”

Her father beamed down at her, tracing his fingers over her lips. “You have me, my darling girl,” he whispered. His hand traveled down over her collarbone to her breast, where he toyed with her nipple before moving lower. Felicity whimpered in anticipation as his fingertips brushed her quivering stomach, letting out a groan as he leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth.

His fingers skillfully found her clit, circling the hard nub as Felicity mewled into his shoulder. He grew more daring, teasing lower, and she shuddered as his fingers traced the outside of her slit. They dipped in ever so slightly, just enough to toy with her and massage her juices into her folds, leaving her squirming at the sensation combined with the gentle scrape of his teeth on her nipple.

“ Da….Dad please...” she whined, running a hand through his hair. “I want you, please...”

She was rewarded with a single finger sliding inside her cunt, curling to reach her g-spot and eliciting a loud groan. Her father began to pump it inside of her, all the while continuing to stimulate her clit with the rough pad of his thumb. Felicity felt the pressure building in her pelvis, struggling to maintain her balance as the exhilaration became more intense; her fingers began to claw at his back in desperation.

Suddenly the finger inside of her was gone, as was the hot, wet mouth that had so expertly sucked at her breast. Felicity whimpered, hungrily pawing at her father's chest. She barely had time to see his smoldering eyes before he grabbed her by the arm and pushed her front against the rear of the stall, yanking her hips back where they met his with a grunt. She splayed her hands against the wall, arching her back as she felt him position himself at her entrance.

The warmth of the water droplets rolling across her bare skin only heightened Felicity's sense of pleasure. She felt every searing inch of her father's cock as it gradually pushed inside of her, wincing once more at the size of him but finding herself moaning nevertheless. He pulled out slowly, entering her with small practiced thrusts that allowed her to take his length. She knew then just how wet she was, noting the ease with which he slipped in and out.

This time was different than the others. He was being gentle, she realized as he gripped her waist with one hand and ran the other over the curve of her hip, up over her ribcage and back down again. Their first time together had been fueled by lust and nothing more, a mutual attraction that had taken her by surprise. The second had begun as a punishment and ended with uncomfortable unrequited feelings. But this- this was truly intimate. It was almost as though he was taking her like a lover.

Felicity shook the thought from her mind, pulled from her reverie by a particularly forceful thrust. Her father gripped both of her hips now, penetrating her with an urgency that told her he was getting close. She felt his cock swelling inside of her and knew she was close as well, the warmth surging just below her navel and her cries becoming pleas.

She gasped as he slammed into her from behind, feeling his primal grunt reverberate through his body as he came. His nails dug into her hips almost painfully yet this possessiveness seemed to only push her over the edge. She felt herself spasm around him as she whimpered, trembling hands curling into fists against the tile. He panted behind her, rubbing at the spots his nails had dug in for several moments before slowly pulling out. Felicity remained hunched for a few seconds, taking deep breaths as she tried to stop her body from shaking.

Her father grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her chest and embracing her from behind.

“ Mine...” he whispered, his breath hot on her ear. Felicity still was unsure of his exact feelings for her, but in that moment she thought nothing else needed to be said. She truly felt like she belonged to him in mind, body, and soul.

Her father nuzzled her neck, his mouth planting light kisses as he held her tighter. He sighed heavily, and Felicity could hear him suck his teeth as he contemplated something. He finally pulled back, allowing her to turn and face him.

“ Ah, Felicity?” he asked slowly, and she began to panic again. Had she done something wrong?

“ Y...yeah?”

Her father took a deep breath, his gray eyes not quite meeting hers. “I was wondering if you'd like to sleep in my bed tonight.”

Felicity blinked. That was it? Did he really expect her to refuse? She smiled, stifling the laugh she felt bubbling. “Of course, Dad. I'm yours, remember. Always.”

Her father seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, the warmth returning to his eyes as he looked down at her with tender adoration.

“ Always.”


End file.
